The Maou's Brother and the Prince
by Misaki Sakura
Summary: Young Shin Makoku Princes. The three brothers weren't happy with their mother's newest lover. Help came from the future ... or did it? Warning : Shonen ai. Shouri/Conrad, Yuuram, maybe slight Gwendal/Gunther.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Not mine. Wish they were though.**

**Author's Note : My first Kyou Kara Maou fanfic ever! Shonen-ai, Shouri/Conrad, Yuuram, slight Gwendal/Günther maybe.**

**The Maou's Brother and the Prince**

**By Misaki Sakura**

**Prologue**

The sky was dark, no stars showed their light as far as eyes could see. Most of the occupants in the Blood Pledge Castle were asleep when a hooded man made his way to the stable. His steps would falter at times, but when he saw another figure in the dark, he stopped and straightened his back.

"The boys … they are suspicious."

The dark figure merely laughed. Low, yet cruel laugh echoed in the stable. After a while he said, "Then they have to go."

A flinch. "And, how do you propose to do so? There are guards."

"That's your job. After all, you do want your sister back, don't you?" Then he was gone.

*****

There weren't many things that could annoy Prince Conrad Weller. With a brother like Wolfram Von Bielefeld, abundance amount of patience was needed. Especially when he was the one appointed to take care of the little prince, who in his opinion was not so little anymore. The spoilt prince was taking a nap in Conrad's room after Conrad spent half of his day chasing his little brother around the castle. But Wolfram was not the one who annoyed Conrad. No, it was Gwendal.

He knew Gwendal was busy with all the paperwork and state matters. He had seen his brother started looking much older than his age, his countenance becoming harder and tense. It seemed that he had forgotten what fun was. And there was his behaviour whenever he's around Conrad and Wolfram. Conrad felt Gwendal saw him as a stranger, not a brother. He also gave a disapproving look to Wolfram whenever he was in vicinity and for once in the many years of his life, Conrad itched to just knock some sense into Gwendal. He was never close to his elder brother but he felt the gap between them had grown deeper and larger that he didn't know where to start fixing it.

Conrad didn't want to admit it, but it hurt even though he understood. Gwendal was brought up as a pureblooded Mazoku and he had pride in it. To have a brother who was a half-blood … Conrad could understand why Gwendal would want to distance himself from him but Wolfram … Wolfram couldn't know, not now at least. He would tell him himself and then …

"Little Big Brother …"

The brown-haired prince was too caught up in his thought that he didn't realized his little brother had woken up. Nor did he notice the sun had set and the moon had shone through the window behind him. He forced himself to smile.

"Wolf, I think it's almost time for dinner."

"You shouldn't let me sleep that long. Didn't Hahaue tell you that?" the blond prince climbed down the bed and put his hands on his waist, a gesture Conrad knew all too well.

"Hai, hai. I'm sorry. So, should we head down to dinner?"

At Wolfram's vigorous nod, Conrad let out a small laugh. "We should get ready then."

*****

By the time they entered the dining room, Conrad noticed that everyone was already there. He could feel Wolfram's grip on his finger tighten. "Good evening, Hahaue, Aniue, Lord Garland." Wolfram glared at Lord Garland with malice. His hand never leaving Conrad's. The young prince sighed.

Lord Garland of Cabalcade was their mother latest interest. He was rich and handsome and oh so very human. But that's not the reason Wolfram didn't like him. Well, not the main reason anyway. Wolfram always felt the strongest every time their mother showed up with a new lover, which was quite often, mind you. But this particular man also caused some dread in him. Something about this human was wrong.

And from the looks of it, he didn't like them too.

*****

"I don't like him."

The blond prince was pouting, his emerald eyes filled with hatred as he threw his clothes onto the pile beside the bath. Conrad smiled at his younger brother and nodded his head.

"I understand. I don't like him either but we can't do anything about it, Wolf."

"Yes, we can. We can tell Hahaue not to marry him."

Conrad only shook his head. This wasn't the first time they had this conversation. This happened every time his mother decided to bring her ... lovers to the castle. Gwendal, who surprisingly decided to join them in their night bath, gave a snort.

"Do you think that it matters? She will still marry him no matter what we say." He said while undressing.

Conrad gave a pointed look at his elder brother and frowned at the reference to his anger when their mother married Dan Hiri Weller. The younger prince had learnt not to let it hurt him. He didn't know if Gwendal meant all those things he said, whether his hatred toward his mother's human husband extended to said human's son. With a sigh, he tested the water with his toes before going in. What more important was to stop their mother from marrying this Lord Garland. None of them liked him, not even Conrad who usually prevented himself from hating other people. Lord Garland was a special case. No one knew where he came from. He hadn't lived long enough in Cabalcade when their mother met him. Where did he live before? Gwendal's search on this man didn't find anything that he hadn't told their mother. What exactly made them not happy about him?

Conrad didn't think that it's because of her mother's attention to him. It wasn't the first time she brought men to the castle, but none of them had felt so strongly about it.

"Little Big Brother, is something wrong? Are you alright?"

Conrad opened his eyes, which he didn't realized were closed, and looked down at his younger brother. The big emerald eyes were filled with concern. "I'm fine." He answered, with a smile. The frown on his elder brother's forehead didn't disappear however, but he chose to ignore it.

*****

Despite the protest from Wolfram, Conrad stayed in the bath for a while longer after sending his little brother back with Gwendal. Surprisingly, Gwendal dragged Wolfram out of the bath without saying anything. Conrad nodded his thanks at the stoic young man before closing his eyes.

He was on the verge of falling asleep when he heard a splash. Cautiously, he opened his eyes and walked over to check it. How to surprised he was to see a black-haired, black-eyed man in the bath with him. A man, who in confusion, apparently knew him.

"Conrad?"

*****

To be continued ....


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Still not mine. **

**Author's Note : Shonen-ai, Shouri/Conrad, Yuuram, slight Gwendal/Günther maybe. **

**Italic = thoughts**

**The Maou's Brother and the Prince**

**By Misaki Sakura**

**Chapter 1 : The Man from the Future**

Shibuya Shouri had thought his life was perfect. He had a weird but great family, a cute brother, he entered a great university, everything was perfect. His love life was pretty much non-existent, but he never thought much about it. Dating sims were enough for him. Then everything turned upside down. He found out that he was half demon, his brother was the other world's Maou, not to mention Wolfram's engagement with his Yuu-chan! And then there was Conrad.

He hated the man at first, thinking that Yuu-chan cared more about Conrad than about Shouri, and he was his brother! He hadn't felt the need to hide his dislike to the swordsman. His smile was infuriating, as if he knew everything. Shouri hated Conrad Weller more than anything. But that was before.

They came to an understanding, sort of, after the whole Shinou incident. Shouri realized that Conrad was the only one Yuuri talked to in Shin Makoku about Earth, but he was still angry. At first he thought that it was because he was jealous of Yuuri's attention to Conrad. But then, it wasn't.

It all started because of his darling brother. Since Yuuri could travel freely with his power, he had been alternating between the two worlds. On these travels, Wolfram and Conrad, at least, would accompany him. He then tried to get used to it, including Conrad's presence since they had the same purpose. To protect Yuuri. When Yuuri told him that he had accepted his engagement with Wolfram, he was surprised. He asked his brother more than once the reason he did it. Yuuri only answered him with, "Because I love him."

Shouri tried to cope with it. It's not every day your brother told you he would marry a boy, but he loved Yuuri too much to protest. Well, no more than he already did. And to stop Yuuri from marrying Wolfram on the pretext of gender might be hypocritical on his part considering his own growing attachment to Conrad.

Denying it was easy when Conrad wasn't there to, in his opinion, tease him. No one could live under one roof without seeing each other. Especially not under the Shibuya's roof. Conrad was always there with his usual smile and obliging attitude. He hated Conrad for Yuuri's attention, but he hated him more because the swordsman made him feel ... something. He didn't know what it was but it was something he had never felt before. It made him feel foolish and he took it out on Conrad. The reaction, however, made him more irritated. He looked amused and, at the same time, hurt. That's to be expected, but Shouri would feel guilty afterwards and he didn't like it.

In order to help Yuuri prepare for his wedding with Wolfram, his mother had declared that they were going to spend the remaining six weeks until the wedding in Shin Makoku. Shouri had protested vehemently, saying that he had many things to do for his own role as future Maou of the Earth, but Bob spoiled everything by telling his mother that Shouri needed some time off after all. He got a feeling that Bob knew something. He could have sworn the Maou's eyes were twinkling behind those sunglasses he always wore.

When he arrived, he was greeted by his brother and his fiancé. Wolfram looked much happier than before, he attributed this to his excitement at finally marrying Yuuri. Conrad was nowhere to be found. He wanted to ask Yuuri but he didn't want to sound concerned. Fortunately, his mother also noticed the brunet's absence.

"Yu-chan, where is Conrad-san?"

"He's helping Murata with something. They say it's something important." Yuuri shrugged. "He'll join us for dinner with the others."

"The others?" Shouri couldn't help asking.

"Yes. Everyone is here, even Adelbert. Let's just hope he's not going to try anything funny."

They all knew that Yuuri now could take care of himself. He had full control of his power and he had shown big improvement in his swordsmanship. Of course that's according to him, so it's still questionable.

When they met at dinner, Conrad greeted him politely and as usual, focused his attention on the royal couple. Many thoughts entered Shouri's mind and he couldn't concentrate on any of the conversation happening at the table. It's also a good thing that not many people tried to include him in their conversation.

That's the first day. Shouri had thought that with the castle that huge, they wouldn't meet more than they had to. He was right. He managed to stay away from Conrad until that night, right before the walk which brought him to his current situation.

*****

Yuuri had brought them to the village where the half Mazokus lived to have a picnic. Shouri spent the journey there listening to his brother telling him about Conrad's father, Dan Hiri Weller, with occasional squeal from his mother. However, that caused him to think more about Conrad. With the thoughts running in his head, he felt the excitement of the day caught up with him by the time they reached the castle. He thought after a nice long bath, he could go to sleep. What he didn't think of was that someone would be using the same bath with him. And that someone happened to be Conrad.

When Conrad saw him, he gave him a warm smile which somehow made him feel ... bothered. "Good evening, Shouri-sama."

"A ... good evening..."

Conrad didn't try to start a conversation with him and when Shouri looked at him, he had closed his eyes, seemingly enjoying his bath. It could be understood considering the picnic, though he thought it was more taxing to Conrad mentally rather than physically. Shouri couldn't help assessing Conrad's body which brought him to another problem. A growing problem.

Shouri didn't realize he had opened his mouth when he heard himself saying, "Are you happy?"

The swordsman opened his eyes slowly and asked, "Excuse me?"

"Are you happy with the wedding and everything?"

"Of course. Why did you ask?"

_Exactly. Why did I?_ "Because Yuuri is marrying your brother."

"And?" He looked at Shouri as if he had grown another head.

"And he has Julia's soul."

Conrad stared at him, bemused. "Julia ... was a good friend, but that was all she was. I didn't have any feelings for her that surpass brotherly affection ... nor do I have any for Yuuri." He closed his eyes again. "I'm happy that he's happy and that he can bring happiness to my brother. That's all."

He didn't know what had compelled him to do it, but he couldn't stop himself. The next thing he saw was the silvery eyes of Conrad, so close to his, as he kissed the swordsman.

*****

Shouri sighed. He shouldn't have gone to bath. He also shouldn't have seen Conrad naked. And more importantly, he shouldn't have approached Conrad and kissed him. What was he thinking? He could still remember the look of surprised on Conrad's face and was he kissing him back before Shouri broke the contact and ran away?

Shouri shook his head. The reason why he was out there in the first place was for him to cool down, think it over. Why did he kiss Conrad? Why did he kiss back? Why did he feel so relieved when Conrad told him that he didn't love Yuuri **that** way?

"Taking a night walk, my friend's brother?"

The daikenja gave the older Shibuya a smile. Shouri nodded his head. "Yes, I can't sleep."

"Ah, too many thoughts bothering you? Your anxiety as future maou? Or ... a certain someone?"

Shouri was speechless. Murata spared him a glance. "I'm not blind. I'm also not unfeeling. But I also have limited patience."

"What-"

"A certain someone asked for my help. Another person ... let's just say he's bored." Then Shouri felt darkness engulfed him. When he came to, he felt water around him. Sensing a presence, he looked around him and saw a boy. A naked boy who looked very familiar.

"Conrad?"

*****

"Who are you?" Conrad looked around him, trying to find anything that could be used as a weapon.

"Where am I? Why are you-" Shouri studied the young boy in front of him. He looked like Conrad, but far younger. "Who are you?"

"You said my name before, I think you already know it."

"So you are really Conrad Weller. Why am I in the bath?"

Conrad gave him a confused look, but didn't let up his stance. "You showed up out of nowhere." He could feel that this man was not dangerous. He seemed out of sort and he didn't have any weapon with him from what he saw. From his appearance, Conrad could tell that he wasn't someone from Shin Makoku. "Now answer my question. Who are you?"

"... Shouri. Am I in the castle? Wait, how old are you?"

"... Yes ..., and why would you want to know?"

Shouri supposed he could refuse to answer that, not that he had any right to ask anyway. But a boy-looking Conrad? Was he dreaming? It's too good to be true, yet he hoped it was.

"How did you know my name?" the young prince asked.

"... Would you believe me if I told you I came from the future?"

"What?"

"Never mind."

Conrad lowered his arms, though he still gave Shouri a cautious look. "What are you doing here then?"

"I have no idea. Da ... someone pushed me into the fountain and here I am." Shouri thought it'd better for him to stop looking at the brunet. Conrad was beautiful, no matter what age he was in, and his self control was crumbling. "Look, I'll go."

Shouri stepped out of the bath and headed towards the door when he heard Conrad called him. "Shouri-san, use this. You'll catch a cold that way." In his hand was a clean towel. He saw Conrad had wrapped another towel around his waist. "I'll get dressed and we will go to ask Ulrike about this."

Shouri tried very hard not to stare. He didn't know whether this Conrad trusted him or not, but he wasn't going to jeopardized it. He's his only hope right now. If it had been Gwendal, he would have used his mazoku on him and forced Shouri to fight back. The outcome wouldn't be good.

"We have to find you dry clothes first." Conrad eyed his wet clothing.

*****

"Whose are these?"

Conrad handed the clothes to Shouri. "My father's. I don't know if they'll fit, but they'll be much better than mine."

Shouri noticed that the room was kept clean, but it didn't look like a room for a maou's husband. "Whose room is this?"

"Mine. You'd better get changed now, Shouri-san, before you get sick." Conrad turned away, trying to find something to busy himself with. The wet clothing didn't leave much to the imagination. He felt heat creeping to his cheek.

"I'm done."

"Great. Er, let's go then, Shouri-san."

"Wait." Conrad turned to look at the bespectacled man. "Why are you helping me?"

Conrad thought of what he should say. He had been wondering about that as well. When he answered, he realized the truth of his words. "Because I trust you."

*****

They walked to the shrine with silence. Whether it's an awkward one or not had yet to be determined. At night, not many guards could be seen, but Conrad took caution not to be seen by any of the guards. He told Shouri that until they had talked to Ulrike, it'd be better to hide from anyone else. He weren't sure he could come with a believable lie anyway, so he agreed.

By the time they arrived at the shrine, Ulrike was waiting for them. "Shouri-sama I presume?"

Conrad gave Ulrike a bow. Shouri nodded. "I don't know why I'm here, but I need to go back."

Ulrike gave him a knowing smile. "I believe that Shinou is the one who can help you with that. He wants to see you."

Shouri gritted his teeth. An audience with Shinou was not what he looked forward to, but apparently he had no choice. "Fine, let's get this over with."

*****

"Hello, Shibuya-san."

Shouri looked at Shinou distastefully. The blond king still looked the same. Shouri didn't like him at all after everything that happened but right now, he's the key if Shouri wanted to go back. "Why did you send me here?"

"Well, as the daikenja said, I'm bored." Shouri clenched his fists but said nothing. "And I'm helping you actually."

"Help me with what?!"

"The unresolved tension between you and Weller-kyo."

Shouri stared at him incredulously. "There's no unresolved- Why are you looking at me like that?"

Shinou chuckled. "You're so much like your brother. Continue denying the obvious, Shibuya-san, and maybe you yourself will believe it."

Shouri decided he really didn't like the king and there's no way he's going to let him do whatever he please with his life. "Return me to my time."

"Can't do that, sorry."

The bespectacled man stared at the king. He stared back with a smirk plastered on his face. "I cannot do that even if I want to. Do you know how hard time travel is? Very energy consuming, more than traveling between worlds."

"So don't do that in the first place!"

"So," Shinou continued without responding. "I'll need some time to recuperate. In the mean time, you can, uh, spend some time with your dear Prince Weller."

"He's not- Would you stop playing cupid? You have a really bad strategy after all."

"Now, that's not nice. I'm trying to help and, I have to admit, it's amusing. Good luck. You'll know when you can return to your time. Have fun."

"What?! Wait!" But Shinou was gone.

*****

When Shouri stepped out of the room, grumbling, he found Conrad was waiting for him. "Ulrike has explained everything to me."

Since he didn't know what 'everything' consisted of, he asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're here because of Shinou. Also, I have to introduce you to everyone as my distant relative which I have to tell you is not very good. You're going to need a name and you also have to dye your hair. Ulrike and the other maidens will help you with that."

"And where will I stay?"

"For now, my room I guess."

Inwardly, Shouri choked. Conrad might look like a junior high kid in this time, but he's still Conrad. He didn't think it's a good idea to stay in the same room with him. "I don't think it's …"

"Yes?"

"Is there any other place?"

Conrad shook his head. "The other rooms are not prepared and the usual guest room is being used."

"I can still sleep somewhere else."

Conrad gave him a smile, to Shouri's surprise, with no trace of sadness like the ones the older Conrad gave him. "Shouri-san, I don't bite."

_You don't, but maybe I do._ Shouri had to bite his lip to stop himself from blurting those words out. "I don't want to bother you."

"You're not bothering me. Let's go then, Shouri-san."

Shouri forced himself to smile back and let the prince led the way back to his room.

**To be continued …**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I own only the plot. **

**Author's Note : **

**Hi! I just want to say thank you for the reviews. There are not many people who ship this pairing which is why I'm doing this fic. About Conrad's age, I don't know how they compare their age with their looks in Shin Makoku but when Conrad told Wolfram that Dan Hiri was human, he still looked very young. This fic is set around that time, Conrad's about 14 or 15, so no real Shouri/Conrad thing (kissing, etc) other than with the older Conrad. **

_Italic = thoughts_

**The Maou's Brother and the Prince**

**By Misaki Sakura**

**Chapter 2 : The Missing Brother**

Nothing like waking up with your fiancé's foot staring back at you. For Yuuri, it's a normal occurrence. The young Maou had just removed Wolfram's foot from his face when he heard Günter screaming outside his room. Slowly as not to wake Wolfram, Yuuri made his way to the door. However, before he had the chance to open it, Günter came flying into the room, right on top of Yuuri. Of all luck, that's the time Wolfram chose to wake up. Least to say, the spectacle in front of him was not what he expected to see. And he wasn't very pleased either.

"Get off of my fiancé!!!! Yuuri, you cheater!!"

"Wolfram, it's a misunderstanding!! Günter, get off!!"

None of them saw the captain who watched them with interest. Not until he gave them his usual greeting. "Good morning, heika, Wolfram, Günter."

Yuuri yelled, "Conrad, help me!" To Yuuri, Conrad looked far too amused to his liking.

"Hai, hai." He said while peeling Günter off of Yuuri.

"Thanks, and it's Yuuri, nezukeoya."

Conrad smiled at him. Again, this was a normal occurrence. It amazed Yuuri how the normality in his life had changed so much. Günter's behavior was also normal though he still yet to get used to it. Yuuri's engagement had never deterred Günter from displaying his 'love' for his heika. Which was also one of the reasons why Gwendal was so strict with Yuuri other than the obvious reasons but he wouldn't go there. Not now.

"Heika, I have a very distressing news!"

"Oh, this early in the morning?" he whined but the look Conrad sent him shut him up.

The young maou tried to focus his attention on the wailing Günter but failed miserably. He thought of the bright weather outside and hoped to at least get a little bit of baseball practice with Conrad, or a picnic with his family, or a walk with Greta. Anything other the paperwork he knew was growing on his desk and Günter's 'distressing news'. Luckily the purple-haired man didn't notice his lack of interest, he never did. Yuuri waited patiently for the advisor to start telling him the so-called distressing news while thinking that it wouldn't be too distressing. After all, Günter had a flair for dramatics. That thought, however, was changed when he heard him said, "Maou-heika, your brother is missing."

*****

Said missing brother woke up in an unfamiliar bed. He was disoriented at first but then he remembered everything. Conrad's room. Never in his life he had thought that it could happen, but it did. And there he was. In Conrad's bed. Alone. Conrad had insisted him to take his bed since he's the guest and the prince chose to sleep on the settee. Which by the time Shouri woke up was already empty.

_That's not what I'm supposed to worry about!! I have to find a way to go back. Damn Shinou!_

As he looked around for any clean clothes, Shouri found a note, written neatly in Conrad's handwriting, on the nightstand, telling him that the prince was off to talk to his mother and brother about the situation Shouri was in. The situation which was not of his choosing. He remembered how weird Murata acted before he pushed him into the fountain and he had no doubt the Daikenja was the cause for this. Definitely Shinou's accomplice. When he got home, certain people were going to get their ears full.

The now red-haired man put on the clothes which were left beside the note and sat back on the bed. He could hear the sound of the people outside, getting ready to face the day, he guessed. He should too. A meeting with Gwendal and Cheri was not what he looked forward to anytime of the day, but he had to do it.

"Shouri-san?"

"Ah, Conrad."

The prince gave him a smile. "My mother and brother want to see you."

Shouri sighed. He's definitely not looking forward to it.

*****

The first thing that entered Shouri's mind when he entered the Maou's private study was the words 'over the top'. Flowers, which Shouri knew were named after her children, were everywhere. And he meant everywhere, on any flat surfaces in the room. Near the window was the Maou's desk and Cheri was sitting in the black chair, looking at him intently. Standing beside her was the eldest prince of Shin Makoku, and the one he actually think wouldn't think twice of attacking him if he made a bad move. If looks could kill, Shouri would be bleeding on the floor by then.

"Hahaue, aniue, this is Shouri-san." Conrad gave him an encouraging smile before moving to stand beside his brother.

"It's an honor to be in your presence, Maou-heika, Prince von Voltaire."

Cheri stood up and, not surprisingly, flung herself at Shouri. Shouri immediately steadied himself or else he would've toppled to the floor bringing the Maou with him. Now that would be much worse.

"Conrad, you didn't tell me he's this handsome." She squealed.

"Hahaue, that'd hardly an important thing." Gwendal answered instead of Conrad. The brunet's lips formed another smile but otherwise said nothing.

"Welcome to Shin Makoku, Shouri-san. We have heard everything from Conrad. Now, we want to hear it from you." Gwendal glared at him. "Where did you come from? We know the story you're going to tell everyone. So tell us the truth."

"Gwendal, you don't have to be like that. He's our guest."

"It's alright, heika. I understand." Shouri shifted his eyes to Gwendal and looked at the prince in the eyes. "I am sorry I cannot tell you anything much other than what Conrad had told you."

Gwendal frowned at his familiarity in calling Conrad by his first name but didn't make a comment on it and let Shouri continue.

"I don't know why I am here. I don't know why Shinou … heika sent me here, but he said that it's going to take some time until he could send me back." Shouri hoped they didn't point out the pause when he said Shinou's name. Not being disrespectful or anything, but up until now, anything that involved Shinou that Shouri knew was never good.

Cheri apparently didn't need much explanation. "You're welcome to stay here, Shouri-san."

"Hahaue!"

"Conrad, I've told the maids to prepare a room for Shouri-san. Now, you can take him around the castle."

"Hahaue!!"

"Oh, stop it, Gwendal. There is no problem in letting him stay. I'm sure that is what Shinou-heika would want. Shouri-san, I would really love to join you two but unfortunately I still have much work to do. Well, enjoy your stay here."

Shouri bowed his head respectfully. "Thank you, Maou-heika."

*****

"So this is the new guest."

The mini Wolfram gave him a thorough look while clutching his brother's legs like his life depend on it. The little prince jumped on Conrad right after they stepped out of the room. Shouri suspected he had been outside the door the whole time. What made him wonder, however, was the kid didn't barge into the room like he wont to do when Yuuri was working. _Perhaps that's because he doesn't believe Yuuri is really working._

"Wolfram, this is my distant cousin, Alaric." Then Conrad turned his head and proudly presented his brother. "This is my younger brother, Wolfram von Bielefeld."

Wolfram glared at Shouri. Shouri stared back at the young prince impassively. Glaring back at a kid would make him look childish and undignified no matter how much he was tempted to do just that.

"Alright …, Wolf, I'm going to show Alaric around the castle." He took in his brother's growing pout and quickly continued. "Do you want to come with us?"

The blond looked up at his elder brother and with a bright smile that Shouri had never seen on his face, Wolfram gave Conrad a vigorous nod.

*****

Not even once in his life he thought he could ever see Wolfram other than a brat who tried to lead his beloved brother down the 'wrong path', but that morning had made Shouri see Wolfram in a different light. Although he had to admit Conrad played a huge part in that too. That morning, Wolf was an angel. Sure, he still sent him glares especially when he thought Conrad was talking too long to Shouri or any time when he thought his brother was not giving him full attention. But the way the little boy held onto his brother's hand the whole way and stood between Shouri and Conrad was so cute he didn't care much about the glares.

He was used to the glares. They glared at each other every time. With older Wolfram he meant, not the kid. Shouri because he didn't like Wolfram being engaged to Yuuri and Wolfram because Shouri was the only person in Yuuri's family who was against the engagement. This side of Wolfram, however, was not something he had ever seen before, not even when he was with Yuuri. The blond was so trusting, so full of adoration when he looked at his elder brother. When Shouri remembered how the Wolfram he knew treated Conrad, that made him wonder how this adoring brother turned to hate Conrad so much.

"This is Anissina's laboratory. It'd be much better if you stay out of this place though." Conrad's voice brought him back to reality. "I don't want you to find out how dangerous it is to be here in the hard way." He said the latter part in a small voice.

Shouri nodded. "I know."

Conrad raised his eyebrow in a very good imitation of Gwendal. "I … see."

"Ne, chicchai aniue, I'm sleepy." Wolfram tugged on Conrad's hand, scrubbing his eye with his other hand.

"Let's take you to bed then." He turned to Shouri. "Sh- Ah, can you wait for me in the library for a second? I'll be back soon."

Since they had gone to the library before and the fact that Shouri had more than one occasion made the library his sanctuary every time he visited Yuuri, he nodded. Wolfram looked like he was about to protest when Conrad sent him a look. The blond slowly reached out both of his hands to Conrad, asking him to pick him up. With a smile, Conrad lifted the boy easily. Wolfram sent the young Maou-to-be a sleepy glare as his brother carried him back to his room.

*****

What Shouri didn't expect when he reached the library was to have a run in with Gwendal. Usually the prince would be locking himself someplace, mostly in his study and did whatever needed to be done. Although, Shouri had to admit that library was one of the place people would think as a place to study, he still didn't want to see Gwendal when it wasn't necessary.

"What are you doing here?" the prince asked, glaring.

"Conrad is with Prince von Bielefeld. Putting him to sleep I think."

"Hn." This time, Gwendal chose not to let it slip. "Why are you calling Conrad by his first name?"

Shouri looked at him in a calm manner, as much as he could. Although Gwendal looked younger, Shouri knew better than to let that fool him. Young or not, Gwendal was a strong man. "Because I'm supposed to be his cousin. I think it would be weird if I called him by his last name or with any honorific."

Gwendal seemed to ponder his answer then nodded. "That's true, but … I don't trust you. Don't give me any reason to make you leave."

"If I were in your place, I wouldn't trust me either." Shouri let a smirk on his face when he saw Gwendal raised his eyebrow. "I don't want to be here, because this is not my place, but I am here. I don't want to create any trouble here for anyone."

"Conrad said Shinou-heika said something about you helping us. What does that mean?"

"Honestly, I don't know. He wasn't very specific about it when he told me." Actually, Shinou said something about helping him instead of helping Shin Makoku, but if that's what Conrad told his brother, he's fine with it.

"We don't need help."

"Apparently, Shinou disagrees." Shouri still tried to remain calm although he could feel a slight tremor under his feet. He believed Gwendal had something to do with that considering his glare seemed to intensify.

"I already have enough problem with that sorry excuse of a lord. I don't need-"

"Aniue …"

The two man turned to look at the source of the voice. It was Conrad. Gwendal cleared his throat. "I mean what I said, Shouri-san."

"As do I."

Gwendal passed another glare at him then stormed his way out of the room.

*****

That night as Shouri laid on the bed prepared for him, Shinou's voice invaded his mind. "So, how was your day?"

"Get lost."

"Tsk, I thought you would ask me about the help thing."

Shouri clenched his fist. "If you want to explain, I won't stop you."

Shouri pictured the smirk Shinou no doubt had on his face, with amusement dripping from his tone. "That Lord Garland young Weller told you about. You saw him at dinner. What was your impression of him?"

"I cannot say that I like him." Shouri said. "He seemed to me like a shady character."

"You're right. Prince von Voltaire has tried all he could to check his background, but he could not find anything."

"He said he was a trader and he travelled around a lot, although I don't think that explains it. I thought they don't have good relation with humans." Shouri frowned.

"They don't. Prince von Voltaire has, ah, his own sources."

"Is he trying to stop the Maou's wedding?"

"That's what I want you to help them with. I honestly don't care about him being human. I didn't help him stop her wedding with Dan Hiri Weller, but I'm not going to let someone whose past is unknown to become the Maou's husband."

Shouri nodded his head. "Well, if that's what it takes to help me get back home, I'll do it. Although, I have to say that it's strange to see, uh, hear you act like a king."

Shinou's laugh echoed in his head.

"I'll try to find what I can about Lord Garland. I don't think he can hide everything. Whatever it is, I'll find it."

"If you can't, make sure that the wedding is at least postponed."

"I understand. Do me a favour though. Stop invading my thoughts!"

"Ah, but, like I said, I'm bored. There are interesting things here, Shibuya-san. Just make sure you don't jump on Weller here. I don't think you'd like the outcome."

Shouri glared, but then decided it was useless since Shinou would not care anyway. "I'm not a pervert!"

"Nobody said you are. Well, have a good night sleep then. I'll talk to you again soon."

Shouri didn't like the sound of it.

**To be continued ...**

**Notes :**

**Heika - Your Majesty**

**Chicchai aniue - Little Big Brother (the way Wolfram used to call Conrad)**

**I don't know how they called the three princes when Cheri was the Maou, so I'll stick with English for that now. Can anyone please tell me? **

**For Shouri's name, I chose Alaric. I stumbled upon it when I was looking for name for Shouri and I like it. It means 'noble, regal ruler'. I think it's going to fit Shouri. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I still only own the plot and Lord Garland. **

_Italic = thoughts_

**The Maou's Brother and the Prince**

**By Misaki Sakura**

**Chapter 3 : The Present**

"What do you mean Shouri's missing?!"

Yuuri quickly went to Gwendal's study to make clear of the situation and found the man knitting furiously on something that look like a bear, but who knew with Gwendal. That's not the point though. His brother was missing and everyone was treating it as if it was nothing, well, everyone except Yuuri and Günter. Conrad only gave him a smile and in his calm voice ensured him that it was fine. Wolfram did the same thing although with more scathing remarks. His parents were discussing wedding dresses with Cheri. That's one discussion he had to run away from.

"Exactly that, heika. According to Günter, Shouri-sama is missing." Gwendal answered with irritation clearly in his voice. He didn't put his knitting down and frowned a little bit more.

"How did that happen?! I thought the castle's security is-"

"It has nothing to do with the castle security, heika." This time it's Murata. The Daikenja was sitting in a chair near the shelves full of Gwendal's knitted plushies. Yuuri didn't see him when he barged in but by the looks of it, Murata had been in the room since before Yuuri came in. The cup on the table was half empty. "It's time."

"Eh? What do you mean by that?"

"He has something he has to do, so he's leaving for a while. Relax, he'll come back in time for your wedding. In the mean time, why don't you and von Bielefeld-kyou prepare your wedding?" Murata said with what Yuuri thought as a glint in his eyes.

"What are you talking about? Shouri wouldn't just leave without telling me!" Now Yuuri had a suspicion that Murata might have something to do with it.

"Like I said, don't worry. He's in good hands." He didn't bother covering his grin.

"What-"

"Heika! Believe me, Shouri-sama is fine." Gwendal said, eyeing Conrad who gave him his most innocent smile. The dark haired man shook his head and massaged his temple. "You still have a lot of work to do, a wedding to plan. Focus on those. When Shouri-sama is back, we will tell you."

"But-"

"Yuuri, listen to them why don't you. Aniue will make sure he's fine." Wolfram looked at his brother in a way that said 'you'd better be or else'. Gwendal nodded. Yuuri was quite sure that Gwendal murmured 'whatever' under his breath, but he didn't have time to question it when his fiancé dragged him out of the room, leaving Murata and Conrad with Gwendal.

"Well, I still have plenty of things to do. Thank you for the tea, von Voltaire-kyou."

Gwendal only grunted on response. Murata gave him a smile and left.

"Arigatou, aniue."

Gwendal glared at his younger brother. "I shouldn't be involved in this. First Wolfram, now it's you."

"Ah, but you would want to be involved anyway. Ne, aniue?"

"Of all the time to call me that, Conrad, you have to choose this. I don't know why I'm helping you. Why him? Yozak would be much better." Gwendal slammed the unfinished plushy to the desk.

Conrad responded with raised eyebrow. "Really?"

Gwendal grumbled. Which was the lesser of two evils? Yozak had been friends with Conrad for a long time. He had thought the two of them would be together, but apparently not. Why the Maou's brother? Why the future Maou of the earth? He always thought Wolfram would be the one dragging him to his grave, but Conrad seemed to be doing just that in a less transparent way. His constant inclination to put his life and happiness on the line had made him want to bang his head on any flat surfaces since long ago. Ruttenberg, journey with Dan Hiri, Julia and Adelbert, not to mention the time he went to the human territory and acted as if he had betrayed them, and plenty of others that he didn't care to mention. Now this.

"Do you know the risks?"

"I do."

"Yet you still- I don't know what to say anymore. I hope it's going to end well. For everyone's sake."

"I hope so too, aniue."

*****

"Wolfram, wait! I cannot prepare a wedding knowing my brother's missing!" Yuuri tried to shake Wolfram's hand off of his to no avail.

"Listen, wimp! Has aniue ever lied to you?! Your brother is fine!"

"He's going to be your brother too! Are you not worried?!"

"Duh, should I be? You're the one who said that he's a genius and all. We all know he's smart **and** he's powerful. If it were you, I'd be worried but your brother is strong. And seeing that none of them panic or sending a search party, they must've known where he is. So shut up and get your work done."

"But what if he is in human's territory. He won't be able to use his maryoku."

This time Wolfram stopped and looked at Yuuri. "You do realize he's the future Maou of the Earth?"

"Of course I do. I'm not stupid." Yuuri said indignantly.

"Heh, could have fooled me. You do know that Earth **is** human territory."

"Yeah, so?"

Wolfram slammed his hand to his face and let it linger there for a moment, causing Yuuri to squirm. When he lowered it, Yuuri could see fire in his eyes and the hold on his hand tightened. "What is the use of Maou of the Earth when said Maou couldn't use his/her maryoku there, wimp?! He can use maryoku in human territory, moron."

"But he could barely use his power here."

Wolfram counted to ten. _What did Weller say? Oh right. Breathe in, breathe out, in, out. Good._ He turned to look at Yuuri again and said in a malignant tone. "It was some time ago. **Now**, he can control his power just fine." When Yuuri gave him a questioning look, he sighed. "Look, just because you never have time to practice with your brother doesn't mean that everyone is like that. I've seen him spar with Weller-kyou. **I** have sparred with him before and he **is** strong. After all, a Maou has to be able to protect his/her self if their protectors somehow cannot. He's not a slacker like you."

"I'm not- Why are you complimenting my brother?"

Wolfram wondered how Conrad could be so patient with their king. He knew he couldn't and he was the king's fiancé. "I'm allowed to be impressed by someone else's hard work now, aren't I?! Stop changing the subject! Now, go to your study and do whatever paperwork needs to be done before I flambé you!"

Yuuri made a disgruntled noise but allowed his fiancé to drag him to his study with no further protest.

*****

After lunch, Yuuri managed to run away from his mother and Cheri. He went to the courtyard to look for Conrad. The swordsman promised to practice baseball with him that day. However when he reached the courtyard, he saw Conrad was talking to Yozak. The spy was leaning against a tree with hands crossed over his chest. He could hear them from where he was standing with none of them seeing him.

"So, it's him?"

Conrad smiled.

"Are you sure it's going to work out?" Yuuri could see that whatever it was they're talking about, it must have been something serious to put that look on Yozak's face.

"I don't know. But that's the interesting part. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Yozak snorted. "Yeah, right. Those are the famous last words."

"This is not something life threatening. Don't exaggerate it."

"Because you don't take it seriously, someone has to."

Conrad gave Yozak a piercing glare that Yuuri never thought Conrad could do. "I have waited for this to happen for years. Of course I take it seriously, Yozak. It's my life. But there's nothing we can do now. We can only wait and see how everything plays out."

Yozak ran his hand through his hair. "But to go this far …"

"Yozak, there are not many things I want in my life. Most of the time, what I want is also what people want or expect from me, for other people's sake. Now, I want something for me because **I **want it. Not for others but for me. After all, someone told me a long time ago that I'm allowed to be selfish once in a while."

"I have to agree with you on that. Whatever, I'll support you, you know. Well, I'll leave you then. It looks like heika has something to talk to you about."

Yuuri was startled when the two men turned to him. Yozak with a smirk, Conrad with a worried smile. "Ah, I'm … I'm sorry. Er …"

"It's fine, hei- Yuuri. Are you finished with your work?"

Yuuri nodded. Yozak was nowhere to be seen by then.

"I'll go get the equipment then."

"Conrad, what were you talking about? Ah, I'm sorry if it's not my business but are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Yuuri. It's nothing you should worry yourself about."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Yuuri, I'm sure."

Yuuri nodded because he felt Conrad wanted him to drop the subject. However he couldn't shook the feeling that whatever they were talking about had something to do with his brother's disappearance. He should talk to Conrad about it later.

*****

Lady Cheri was having tea with Yuuri parents when she saw her son practiced with the Maou. Miko, else known as Jennifer, waved excitedly at the double black who waved back warily. He looked like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. The look that Cheri often saw on her children's faces actually.

Shibuya Shouma watched the interaction between his family and sighed. He knew something happened to Shouri. He also knew that Bob had known about this too since he got a call from the Earth Maou the morning before they departed. He couldn't disclose the content of the conversation even to his wife, especially not Shouri himself. Something happened. As a father, he could only prayed that his son was alright. It's a good thing he would always have his wife as a distraction.

"Ne, Cheri-sama, do you know what happened to Shouri? I didn't want to panic in front of Yuu-chan, but I'm still worried."

Cheri looked like she was remembering something good. Her lips slowly curved into a smile. "Ah, Jennifer-san, he is fine. He is doing something really good for Shin Makoku right now."

"Eh?"

"And for me too." She turned her eyes back to the two men in the courtyard. "For me too."

*****

Murata was lounging in his seat when he saw Shinou materialized. "You should stop doing that."

"Why? It's fun." The king went to sit across of the Daikenja who gave him a wry look.

"Playing with time is dangerous. Sending one person across time is bad enough, but two?"

"It has to be done. Things would be different if it weren't. Besides, only a little persuasion is needed. For the sake of Shin Makoku."

"You exaggerate. You're doing this for your own entertainment."

"Again, for the sake of Shin Makoku." Shinou smirked.

"This kind of thing always makes me wonder why these people want to worship you." Murata shook his head. "I'm still saying that this is dangerous."

"Weller-kyou didn't seem to mind."

"You are a manipulative, sadistic … king. You derive enjoyment from the suffering of your subject. Namely me. You won't be here when Shibuya or that brother of his wants a payback."

"Believe me, when he comes back, he won't be thinking of a payback. Well, not immediately. I … after the ordeal with the boxes, I want to do something for them and it pains me to see Weller-kyou's and von Bielefeld-kyou's condition."

"Their relationships?"

"Their love life. Why do you think I possessed von Bielefeld-kyou and kissed Yuuri?"

"Because you're a manipulative, sadistic king? A bored one too."

Shinou ignored him. "Since now they are getting married, that leaves me with Weller-kyou. And it is in my power to give him what he wants."

"And what is that?"

"Someone who is good enough for him. Who accepts him for who he is." Shinou leaned against the armrest. "And of course according to the history that we all know of, someone has to play knight."

"Who would've known." Murata eyed the book opened on the table. "Those two brothers … they have to make a dramatic entrance."

"And an equally dramatic exit."

"They always come back."

"They have to. Also, they wouldn't want to have it any other way. Like it or not, Yuuri's not the only Shibuya who is attached to this place."

"I hope this will work."

"It will. I'll make sure of that."

**To be continued …**

**A/N : Another chapter! I love the reviews, thanks. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I still only own the plot and Lord Garland. **

_Italic = thoughts_

**The Maou's Brother and the Prince**

**By Misaki Sakura**

**Chapter 4 : The Past**

Shouri sat on the bench in the garden, wondering how his life turned into something so complicated. Shinou's words were repeated in his head over and over again for the past days. Although he was not possessed, Shinou still held onto something important to him. But it was so tempting. Conveniently throwing him and Conrad together. Sweet and caring Conrad. Complete with a possessive little brother in his tow. Fate hated him. The only consolation he had now was to see the two princes being close to one another in this time.

Conrad was reading to Wolfram. His voice became softer and slower as the younger one drifted off to sleep. Shouri had never felt the calm atmosphere that was around him before in his time when Conrad and Wolfram were put in close vicinity with one another. Gone were the hurt and betrayal felt by either side. Childish whines and compliant smiles were in place. This gave Shouri a new insight to their relationship. Wolfram depended on Conrad and looked up to him. Conrad needed Wolfram because Wolfram loved him unconditionally and had no hard time in showing it. With Wolfram, there was no need for Conrad to question the motives behind his actions.

"Are you alright?"

Shouri looked up from his hand to encounter the silver eyes belonged to the prince. "Yes, why did you ask?"

"You have been spacing out." He placed the dozing blond in his lap before turning his attention back to Shouri. "Have you found out what you are supposed to do?"

"I guess so." He looked at the flower in his hand, the flower young Wolfram had told him was named after Conrad, and frowned. "Conrad, can you tell me everything you know about Lord Garland?"

The brunet looked startled. "I have told you-"

"Everything, Conrad. Everything."

He sighed. "Alright." Conrad shifted his head closer to Shouri and said in low voice, "Hahaue met him when we were visiting Cabalcade. They were introduced by a Lord Gilbert in one of the party held there. Aniue and I did not attend because Wolfram was not feeling good. The next morning when we returned home, hahaue told us about him. We thought that was it. But a couple of months ago, he came here, saying that hahaue invited him. A week after that they announced their engagement. They would be married by now if Stoffel, Raven, and aniue did not stop them. She said she would not break her engagement with him and he would not leave her. So, now he is hanging around the castle. No one likes him and it is clear that he likes no one."

"Your brother's information?"

"He could not find anything in Cabalcade. Lord Gilbert himself said that he did not know much about him other than he was a respectable trader."

"Outside of Cabalcade?"

"That is where it becomes weird. No one ever heard of his name outside of Cabalcade. It is like he just showed up there one day and everyone accepted him. That is the only reason aniue has that succeeded in preventing her from marrying him, at least for now." Conrad played with the Wolfram's blond locks while he held onto Conrad's other hand.

"That's odd." Shouri said. "Surely your mother won't marry him."

"Who knows. She married my father."

Shouri started at the sadness he felt from Conrad's tone. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong. They were happy, but then my father left. More than once I heard Stoffel told her that he had warned her before. Humans cannot be trusted. And … I began thinking that maybe he is right." Conrad said in a small voice, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Your father had a very good reason for leaving. And I know your mother understand that."

"Have you met him? From where you came, have you ever met him?"

Shouri shook his head. "No, I haven't got the honor to meet him in person, but from what I heard, he was a great man. You should be proud of him."

"I am. But … he made hahaue sad, and … aniue angry."

This was another side of Conrad Shouri had never seen before. This vulnerable side. Conrad was always strong for everyone in whatever circumstances. Shouri smiled. He remembered the time how irritated he was at the swordsman unfazed manner. Now, the prince was giving him a bewildered look.

"Ah, like I said, he had a very good reason. One day, you and your brother will understand. As to what other people said, they may say all the things they want but that doesn't make it the truth." Shouri placed a hand on Conrad's shoulder. "Don't let what they say affects your faith in your father."

Conrad slowly nodded. This time, he leant his head on Shouri. "Thank you. I need that. You are the first person who ever said that to me."

Shouri prayed that Conrad didn't hear his rapidly beating heart.

*****

The look he received when he entered Gwendal's study was something he expected. After all, he had no reason to further any kind of interaction with the teenager. That feeling was showed clearly on the prince's face and he didn't bother to hide it.

"What are you doing here?"

Shouri didn't wait for the invitation to sit down. He pulled the chair in front of Gwendal, ignoring the twitching he saw on Gwendal's face. "I want to know whatever information you have about Lord Garland."

"That is none of your-"

"You are wrong there, von Voltaire-kyou. If you want me to go back to my time, then you must help me in this. Shinou clearly wants me to interfere, otherwise I wouldn't be here." Shouri made sure not to mention the other reason Shinou had for sending him there. That was definitely not a good time to tell Gwendal about his intention for Conrad. He would be buried under the castle before he could blink.

Gwendal glared at him. He glared back. This happened for a good two minutes before the prince sighed. He opened his drawer and pulled a bundle of papers. He threw them across the table at Shouri. "Take those and get out."

The raven haired man eyed the papers in front of him. Silently, he took them and proceeded to walk out of the room. Shouri's hand was on the handle when he stopped. Glancing over his shoulder, he said, "I have no intention to endanger your family, von Voltaire-kyou. I hope you understand that. Your display of hostility does nothing to me, but I think you know other people who might be affected by it. Working for your country is good, but distancing yourself from the people who matter to you will cost you in the end."

Gwendal was too stunned to respond. Shouri was out of the room by the time he could form a word.

*****

Wolfram was sitting on Conrad's bed, swinging his legs. Conrad, on the other hand, was at his desk, reading a book referenced by his tutor. Conrad was surprised when he saw Wolfram in front of his room, looking at the door hesitantly. He thought as soon as he entered the room, the blond would start asking him to play or to spend time with him. Instead, he sat and seemingly engrossed in a silent consternation. Conrad shrugged and thought if Wolfram wanted to talk, he would do so at his own will. It was a few minutes later when he heard his brother's voice.

"Ne, chicchai aniue, why is he staying here?"

Conrad looked up from his book. "Who are you talking about?"

"Alaric. Why is he staying here?"

"He's only visiting, Wolf." Conrad placed a bookmark in the book and approached his younger brother. "Do you not like him?"

"I'm … not sure. You are not going away with him, are you?"

Conrad was surprised by the question. "Why did you ask?"

"Just answer it!!"

"No, I'm not. Wolf, I'm not going anywhere."

"But when your father sent you a letter, you left." He said in a small voice.

Conrad hugged Wolfram. "Wolfram, I am not going anywhere. You are stuck with me whether you like it or not."

"Really?" the green eyes lit up as he looked into the brown ones.

"Yes." The brunet gave him an equally sincere smile.

"Then … I don't dislike him anymore." Conrad gave him a skeptical look. The younger tilted his head. "Well, maybe just a little."

Conrad laughed.

*****

Lady Cheri liked the man she was sitting next to. He's handsome, tall, kind, and, she hoped, loved her enough not to leave her like his previous husband. He had admitted that he was half Mazoku, a fact that made her glad. At least he wouldn't be prejudiced against her second son. However, she was not blind to her surroundings. With or without a man by her side, Cheri was a good enough observer, though in this case a half decent would still get the picture. Every time Cheri talked about her sons, he would turn cold and curt. She should have noticed this as a bad sign.

Her head was spinning again. For the last couple of weeks, she had been feeling weird. Like when she was using her maryoku too much. She might only be a little tired. The black clad woman shook her head. Nervous, yes, that might be it.

She pushed her chair back and walked to the balcony. The weather was so nice, yet the courtyard was empty. No signs of any of the princes using the time to train. But then at the corner of her eyes she saw Shori.

The man was walking quickly to the direction of the Shinou temple. The clothes that she and Conrad picked for him clung nicely to his body. There was something more about the man than he admitted to, she was sure of that. But she trusted him, like she had trusted Dan Hiri. Like she trusted Lord Garland.

The man didn't seem to realize he had attracted an audience. The maou took the time to fully appreciate his appearance, though it was from quite far away. The hair and eyes she knew weren't real, the build of his body, not too overly built but still held a certain strength in appearance, the arms, the hands … _What is he holding? _

A girl?

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I still only own the plot and Lord Garland. **

_Italic = thoughts_

**The Maou's Brother and the Prince**

**By Misaki Sakura**

**Chapter 5 : The Boy from the Past**

Shouri pored over the report Gwendal's informant made about Lord Garland and came to the same conclusion as Gwendal did. He took off his glasses and closed his eyes tightly. A marriage with the Maou was not something to be taken lightly. Someone with uncertain background shouldn't even be considered. The amount of time he spent in Cheri's presence was enough for him to discern that the former Maou loved falling in love. She had loved the fathers of her sons in her own way and she also loved her lovers and although she had plenty of men around her, she never went out with them at the same time. However, had she loved this man so blindly she wouldn't consider his background? Especially when everyone around them could see how cold Lord Garland was to her children. The smile on his face was a fake one. Even Shouri could see that.

Shouri walked to his bed and put his glasses on the nightstand. The sun was setting outside. He did a mental calculation in his head. Ten days. He had been there for ten days and he hadn't got any progress on this … whatever it was that Shinou wanted him to do. He began thinking about his family. At the dinner before he was sent to the past, his mother had asked his brother and his future brother-in-law who would wear a dress at the wedding. Shouri remembered Conrad choked on his drink, Yozak laughed outright, Gwendal frowned, and the two in question did a very good impression of a tomato. He chuckled. He remembered the two started pointing at each other and a verbal battle ensued. It would be very interesting to see the outcome.

His brother. The one he thought he would protect forever, the one who grew up without him noticing. The image of Yuuri in his mind stayed as the one who always clung to his every word. And every time he wanted to show his independence was hurting him. He had felt that he wasn't needed anymore. Now he had accepted that. Now, when he saw how close Conrad and Wolfram before, he cringed when he imagined how Conrad felt when his brother called him human or Weller-kyo. At least Yuuri still thought of him as his brother and never showed any hostility towards him.

His parents. His unusual parents. What would they think if they know about this? His mother would probably be very ecstatic. His father would agree to his mother. Now he realized he missed his family.

"How touching." A voice he knew very well cut through his thought.

Shouri groaned. "What do you want this time?"

"Oh, nothing. I just want to tell you there is going to be a delivery. Well, it will complicate things a bit, but you'll get used to it."

"I don't want to get used to it!"

But there was no reply. Shinou was gone.

"Damn, don't come and go as you please!" Shouri massaged his temple, a habit he got since he got there. Especially after Shinou graced him with his presence. "What delivery?"

No sooner after those words left his lips, he felt something hit his chest. Shouri quickly opened his eyes, and closed them again, mentally chanting _no, no, no, this must be a dream._ But a giggle brought him back to reality, the one he didn't want to face.

"Onii-chan!"

*****

Conrad stared at the red haired dress wearing boy in front of him. "So he is your brother. How did he get here?"

"It's not Shinou's doing, or so he said."

After he fully realized that it really was Yuuri sitting on his chest, he quickly grabbed the boy and ran to Shinou's temple. Good thing for him, Miko had put a wig on Yuuri, or so he though until he experimentally tugged at the hair. Yuuri yelped, then he pouted at his onii-chan. Nope, not a wig. He ran faster.

The talk with Shinou was not amusing in his opinion, but the king couldn't stop laughing. His brother held harder onto his leg as Shouri flew in rage. That seemed to unfazed Shinou, though. He also said that somehow Shouri's power and Yuuri's power synced when the latter longed to see his brother. Shouri did remember that at one time he was enrolled by his mother on a summer camp for over three weeks. Was that when his brother went missing? Didn't they realize he was gone? Or did Bob somehow tell them? Shouri felt his head throbbed. If this continued, he would ask Gwendal to teach him how to knit. Or offer himself as Anissina's guinea pig.

"Then, what should we do?"

"I'm not sure."

The two looked at their brothers. Wolfram was telling Yuuri about the story from the book Conrad read him the night before. Yuuri was listening intently to every word coming out of Wolfram's mouth and more than once he reached out his hand to tug at Wolfram's hair. To everybody's surprise, the prince didn't swat Yuuri's hand away.

"Shouri-san?"

"It will be hard to explain how he got here." Shouri could imagine what Gwendal was going to say.

Conrad nodded. "We need aniue's assistance."

Inwardly, Shouri cursed Shinou.

*****

Gwendal's eyebrows were twitching. _It is unfair, an underhanded method, a-_ his thought was cut short by the smile the kid was giving him and he crumbled. "Fine. I will come up with a cover up story." He sighed.

Conrad, the one who was holding Yuuri up in front of Gwendal, gave Shouri a grin. Using Gwendal's weakness of all things cute was a bit cruel and unfair, but it worked well for them. Even if the people in the castle didn't believe it, the glare Conrad was sure Gwendal would give them was enough to keep their mouth shut.

"So … he is your brother. Why is he wearing a dress? Is it your custom?"

Shouri shook his head. "No. It's because of my mother." He said with a straight face.

"Oh, I see." And Shouri knew that Gwendal really understood, especially from the way he was eyeing Conrad and Wolfram. _Conrad?_

"Don't you think it would be better if he changed into something else?" The look both Shouri and Gwendal gave Conrad made him take a step back, but he still held his ground. "He could wear my old clothes. And it would be better to do that before hahaue found out about him."

Gwendal and Shouri sighed. Inwardly, Conrad rolled his eyes. The two had more similarities than anyone of them would care to admit.

He got to Yuuri's eye level and smiled. "Yuuri is it?" the boy nodded. "Let's get you changed. I will get a set of clothes for you."

"Is Wolf coming with us?"

"Of course." Wolfram said, taking his brother's hand in his.

Smiling, Yuuri took Conrad's other hand. "Let's go."

*****

When they were back to Gwendal's study, Conrad was surprised. Both Gwendal and Shouri were knitting and to his relief, the silence was not an uncomfortable one. Why he took up knitting was one of the things Conrad didn't want to know.

Shouri lifted his eyes from his, in his opinion, ridiculous attempt to take things off of his head and looked at the three boys. Yuuri was not wearing a dress this time, though he had to admit the boy still looked cute. Conrad took that look as an approval.

"Knitting, Shouri-san?"

"Yes, I just realized that it is not as easy as it seems."

Conrad smiled, amused. Being ignored, Wolfram let out a disgruntled whine. This brought Conrad's attention back to Wolfram who pouted adorably. Yuuri took that chance to run to his brother and hugged his leg.

"Onii-chan, can we stay here? I miss you."

Shouri could feel his resistance crumbling. The puppy dog eyes look Yuuri gave him was his undoing after all. It took a huge amount of strength for Shouri to shake his head no. "We cannot stay here, Yuu-chan." At the tears welled up in his brother's eyes, he continued, "But we don't have to go home right now."

Yuuri's eyes lit up. His smile almost blinded Shouri as he gave him a hug, then to Shouri's surprise, ran to Conrad. "Then we can play together."

Wolfram, even more surprising, frowned then grabbed Conrad's hand. "Go to your own brother! Conrad is mine!"

"But I want to play with you together!"

Wolfram shook his head vigorously. "No, no, no!!" His hold on Conrad's hand tightened.

Shouri couldn't decide whether he was hurt or amused at the sight. Yuuri clutched Conrad's leg while Wolfram tried to kick Yuuri away. The brunet tried to calm his pouting brother as he saw the fire forming in the prince's hand. The elder Shibuya made his way to his own brother whose eyes were becoming teary in an alarming rate.

"Wolf, Yuuri wants to play with you too."

The glare Wolfram sent Conrad was too cute to intimidate him. "Wolf, don't you want to play with him?"

Wolfram's hesitantly nodded. "But I don't want you to play with him." He said quietly.

Conrad caught the sad tone in his voice and pulled his brother closer. "I will always be here for you, Wolf." He said in a low whisper. "Be nice to Yuuri, alright?"

Wolfram looked up at him and slowly nodded his head. He yanked the bewildered boy from Conrad and pulled him out of the room. "Let's go play then, wimp!"

"Eh, but I want to play with Conrad too." Yuuri whined.

Wolfram didn't give him an answer and continued pulling him despite Yuuri's protest.

*****

The tall man looked around to make sure he wasn't followed. The cape he wore worked as a camouflage in the night. He made his way down the small path and nearly screamed in a very undignified way when he was grabbed from behind. His hand instinctively flew to the sword attached to his waist. Another hand stopped him.

"Well?"

The man pulled his cape tighter around him in hope to provide protection from the cold, but the chilling look he got from the person in front of him made him dropped his hands and shook his head. The moonlight couldn't penetrate the shade in which they were standing and he couldn't stop a feeling of dread overcoming him as he stuttered.

"I- I could not find anything."

Heavy silence lasted long enough for him to start fidgeting. Then the one before him smiled, a sinister one. "I believe you will find it soon enough. If you don't …"

He knew the meaning behind those words. It was so frustrating and nonetheless terrifying to be in the other's presence any longer, nor there was a need for it. He had made his report although it was nothing he knew the person wanted to hear.

"I – understand."

"Good." Then he could not feel the other's presence anymore.

*****

Shouri woke up with a gasp. The moonlight streamed through the windows, illuminating the serene look on his brother's face as he cuddled closer to Shouri. Carefully as not to awake the smaller boy, he pulled the blanket off of him. Slowly, he rubbed his face and stared at his hand. The dream was so vivid, so real, yet he couldn't see the two people under the shades. Who were they? Why was he having that dream? Shouri was not so naïve as to think the dream was merely a dream. In fact, for the last years, he had come to realize that there was nothing simple about his life, so when that questionable dream came, he took it into consideration to the task at hand. Especially as he remembered the place they were meeting was a place he knew close to the castle.

Why the dream though? Was it another way for Shinou to communicate with him? But in the dream Shinou wasn't there. He ran his shaking hand through his hair. What made him so unsettled was the feeling, no, more like a sense that the person was dangerous. Shouri could feel something evil radiating from him. What were they talking about? The man was looking for something. Shouri tried to remember more, but he couldn't.

Still, there was a lingering feeling that something bad would happen.

*****

"Do you think you should listen to what that human said?"

Shouri frowned at Stoffel's words. He had never seen that kind of attitude from anyone in his time. Then again, at that time, Yuuri was the maou. The prejudices and contempts shown by the mazoku to humans and vice versa had lessened considerably according to Conrad. Now, he saw the person he had heard from Yuuri. One of the people who made Conrad had to defend his honor by throwing himself into a battle no one had hoped to win. He gritted his teeth.

"I trust Conrad." Cheri said levelly. "If Conrad said that he is his cousin, then he is."

Shouri had heard of how much influence Stoffel had over his sister, so to hear Cheri stood up for him, and definitely Conrad, was quite a surprise. Then again Cheri was also known for her love for her sons no matter how strange people perceived it.

"Listening at the door, Shouri?"

Shouri nearly jumped at Shinou's voice. He turned around to see the blonde king leaning against the wall opposite him. "What are you doing here?"

"It's boring to stay all the time in the temple, so I decided to check on your progress."

"You don't need to come –"

"Shouri-san? What are you doing?"

Shouri barely missed banging his head against the wall when he heard Conrad behind him. The prince looked at him in confusion. "Who were you talking to?"

"No-no one." He glanced at Shinou who smirked.

"He can't see me. Imagine the uproar if it is out that I'm here."

Shouri glared. At that time, Stoffel burst out of the room, doors slamming shut behind him. When he saw Conrad and Shouri, his eyes turned chilly. Fortunately, he kept his insults to himself and walked away. Shouri had to admit he was angered by the hatred he didn't seem to bother hiding from Conrad, but being the prince's uncle, he at least could show a little care or concern for Conrad, not matter who his father was. If he really cared about his sister, that was.

"He does love his sister, you know. Just in his own way. And in his belief, humans don't count as happiness. Also, he couldn't understand why Dan Hiri left. Stoffel is not that bad. Prejudiced and calculating, yes, but not evil."

Shouri refrained from pointing out that his prejudice was the cause to Cheri's difficulties. Whether he liked it or not, both sides played part in the rift between the two races. Stoffel was just one of the examples.

"Shouri-san," Conrad called after making sure Stoffel was out of earshot. "Yuuri is looking for you. Since I cannot let him search for you, …"

"You went looking for me instead. Where is he?"

"In Wolf's room. Wolfram is showing him his drawings."

Shouri cringed, remembering the smell of the paint Wolfram was so fond of. Conrad smiled. "I think we need to talk, Shouri-san. Later."

Seeing the determined look on his face, Shouri couldn't say no. Conrad was silent after that and they didn't say a word to each other all the way to Wolfram's room.

*****

"Why were you listening at the door?"

Shouri felt that that was not the question Conrad was really asking. Racking his head for a believable excuse, he finally answered, "I was … interested in Stoffel's reaction."

Earlier, Shouri had asked the Maou privately about Lord Garland as the lord was out doing who knew what. Cheri was surprised at the blunt question, but Shouri's determined look made her tell him all she knew about her, which apparently not much. But, she also said something very interesting. She met Lord Garland who was in Cabalcade with Lord Gilbert from Dai Shimaron. Shouri knew how things were between Shin Makoku and Dai Shimaron, all too well in fact, that he didn't believe it was just a coincidence. That was when Stoffel barged into the room. He was out of the city by the time Shouri arrived and was busy with his work at his castle. When he caught wind of the so-called distant cousin of his human nephew, he rushed to the castle. His first priority, kick the intruder out.

This, however, was not something he wanted to disclose to Conrad without further investigation.

"His reaction?"

"Yes, I …uh… didn't think he was going to react like that."

Conrad gave him a wry smile. "Yes, he hates humans. Mother will not let you leave though. She knows the truth and she will help you with everything she can."

Shouri smiled. Conrad's total trust in his mother was endearing. The look on Conrad's face, however, indicated that he wasn't finished. Too many questions to ask, and Shouri didn't feel like answering any of them. How could he answer Conrad when some of those questions were the exact unanswered ones he asked Shinou? And he couldn't possibly tell Conrad about him and Yuuri.

"Shouri-san, I have heard stories … about Shinou and Daikenja. Are you, in any way, related to him?"

Shouri started thinking about Murata and he shuddered. He might be Yuuri's friend and they might share the same interest, but that didn't mean he would like to be related to him. Just … no.

"No."

"But your hair…"

"Believe me, it has nothing to do with the Daikenja."

"You know him?"

_Great. Now what? _"I saw the painting."

"Oh."

Shouri almost sighed in relief when he heard Conrad asked, "Then are you not from this world? I mean, when you said that you were not from here, what did you mean exactly? The way you dress and everything, they are … different."

"Do you believe that there is another world other than this?"

Conrad looked startled, but then he nodded. "My father, he also told me stories about places and histories and, well, he also told me about someone from this world had gone to another world to do something."

Shouri knew he was referring to von Wincott. Apparently, the story was known by some people around here if not everyone. "Yes, I came from the same world that person your father was talking about had gone to."

A smile slowly spread on Conrad's face. "Can you tell me about that place?"

Shouri smiled softly and nodded.

*****

"I cannot believe this!"

"What is wrong, my lord?"

"Ah, Raven. My sister did something stupid again. She let a **human** stayed in the castle!"

Raven nodded slowly. "And you went to confront her?"

"Of course. I am not going to let another **human **step foot in the castle. She's not going to marry him."

"Yes, my lord. I believe it would be better if you persuade her to marry Lord Garland."

"But he is also half human, isn't he?"

"I don't think so. I have seen him use an element."

"Really?" Stoffel lit up. "Then I should talk to her immediately."

Raven smiled.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I still only own the plot and Lord Garland. **

_Italic = thoughts_

**The Maou's Brother and the Prince**

**By Misaki Sakura**

**Chapter 6 : A Wedding**

There are plenty of things that ran through Gwendal's mind as he watched Günter argued with Wolfram over the wedding. The maou had wisely slinked away when he had the chance to find refuge in his daughter's company. Conrad stood beside him watching the argument while chuckling once in a while. Gwendal couldn't help feeling sad. His youngest brother was getting married soon. The baby in the family. He wondered how Conrad felt about it considering the one who babied him all the time was the brunet. Judging from the look on his face, Gwendal would say that the swordsman was content, happy even, with the wedding, but he had learnt not to assume anything when it came to his other brother.

"Gwendal, you have been spacing out? What happened?" Conrad asked suddenly while still maintaining his eyes on the two, just in case the blond snapped and decided to turn his mentor into crisp.

"Are you happy, Conrad?"

Conrad was startled by the sudden question. He tilted his head and answered carefully. "Of course I am. Why did you ask?"

"Wolfram is getting married."

"That he is. He has grown up well, hasn't he?"

Said prince chose that time to throw a fireball at the Maou who, now that he could control his power without falling unconscious, dodged with more grace than he usually would. The look of amusement on Conrad's face was obvious. Gwendal grimaced. Conrad always had a soft spot for the two. It's bordering on unhealthy in Gwendal's opinion.

"If you say so."

Conrad had the gall to laugh. "I'm sure they will be fine."

Gwendal rubbed his temple Wolfram called his fire once more. "I hope you are right. For my sanity." He muttered.

Shouri felt like he was floating. He felt the wind on his face and thought how nice it was when he was suddenly jerked back to reality by the sound of his brother and the young prince arguing … again … for the umpteenth time that day. Conrad couldn't skip his lessons for too long and Shouri was left with the task to look after the two boys. And he thought it could not get any worse. Oh, how wrong he was.

Wolfram had developed a possessiveness of Yuuri, which sadly was not surprising to Shouri. Seeing it in a form of a somewhat smaller version of Wolfram than he was accustomed too was a problem. He had a hard time keeping a straight face when he saw the look on Wolfram's face whenever Yuuri was not, in his opinion, paying him enough attention. Like right now.

Good thing was, Wolfram was not very good at controlling his magic that he rarely used it. Bad thing was, Wolfram was not very good at controlling his magic that it came out rather annoyingly and spectacularly when he least expected it to. And also the fact that Shouri was supposed to be Conrad's human cousin, hence no magic. Yuuri could not tap into his magic at all so any help from him was out of question. More than once Shouri had to ask the maids for water to douse the fire Wolfram accidentally started. He didn't know how Conrad dealt with the boy. He had a new found respect for the brunet.

Throwing the bucket of water and its content at Wolfram had been appealing too, but then he was reminded of the no magic rule. With the help from a certain dead king who seemed to have a lot of time in his hands.

"No progress, eh?"

Shouri gritted his teeth and swore loudly in his head. A chuckle.

"How many time do I have to tell you to get out of my head?" Shouri hissed.

Shinou smirked. "I heard you the first time. Do you know why your brother is here?"

"I thought you'd be the one to tell me that."

"Well, Shibuya-san, your brother missed you so he transported himself to where you are."

"That's impossible. He's not strong enough."

Shinou chuckled. "I might have given him a little … push."

Shouri wanted to scream. First, the sage transported him into the past. Now, the selfish king also dragged his brother here. Shouri's going to kill him. He would resurrect him and kill him again, king or no.

"Now, now, don't be mad. His presence might help."

"How so? And if you even think of-"

Shinou interrupted him. "Oh, there's Prince Weller. He may have something to tell you. See you later."

"Don't you dare-" but the king was already gone.

And true to his word, Conrad was running towards where they were. His face had a hint of annoyance, something rarely seen on his face. He stopped in front of Shouri, still panting. Wolfram, apparently sensing his brother's presence, snapped his head up and grinned. He dragged Yuuri with him just as Conrad opened his mouth.

"My mother is getting married."

Shouri, who was too caught up in taking in Conrad's appearance (blue coat that looked so nice on him even though he still prefer Conrad's usual attire), was startled, both by the exclamation and those piercing eyes staring back at him.

"To whom?"

Conrad looked at him with … 'the look'. The same look he usually gave Wolfram and Yuuri when they were being childish and annoying. The indulgent one. Shouri decided that being the recipient of said look didn't feel good.

"Lord Garland."

Another first for Shouri. He never heard a name being spat out like that, least of all from Conrad. Surprisingly, the news was distracting Conrad, so distracting in fact that he seemed to forget his younger brother was there. With Yuuri, though now Yuuri couldn't care less. To him, the Maou was just an odd woman who kept pinching his cheeks. To Wolfram though …

"Hahaue is getting married?"

Conrad looked surprised, then he quickly calmed. "Wolfram-"

"No! You are lying!"

"Wolf-"

Wolfram shook his head, dropped Yuuri's hand, and ran in the direction of the castle, Conrad right behind him.

"Onii-chan …"

"We'll go with them." With that, Shouri picked Yuuri up and ran after the princes.

"I cannot believe that you can be so ignorant-"

Conrad shook his head, a smile on his face as he walked past the Maou's bedroom. He didn't know what Yuuri did this time but Wolfram sounded angrier than usual. Obviously the stress is getting to him. Gwendal had knitted five practically unrecognisable plushies over the past two weeks. Anissina was surprisingly quiet, but Conrad suspected she had been roped in by his mother to help her plan the wedding. Which could also explain Wolfram's stress. The poor boy.

Conrad, on the other hand, was not worried. Well, not as worried as people expected. He had seen enough weddings to know that all the preparations could be quite stressful, but if they could last until the wedding, then all would be worth it. He hoped the Maou would not find it easier to cancel the whole thing off. It might have crossed his mind several times during these past weeks. However, Conrad knew Yuuri would never do it. Not after everything.

Shouri … The captain was not so sure about the man. He knew what happened. He knew what needed to be done. He also knew that it was dangerous. What was Shinou thinking, involving Yuuri like that? When he couldn't access his power! Sometimes, he really wanted to strangle the blond, especially after the Love Machine fiasco. Possessing his brother like that … But he was Shinou. And Conrad was not ungrateful. He just hoped that Shouri would be back soon.

Wolfram was sulking epically in his room. Nothing went untouched, nothing was safe. If it was not for Conrad, he would not have a room anymore. What surprised Shouri was Stoffel was the one who suggested it. Cheri was so happy of getting her brother's approval that she ordered a wedding to be prepared. Lord Garland was too happy to comply. It was sad for Shouri to see it. He could never understand why a woman like Cheri would go for Lord Garland. He gave him chills.

Shouri took the book Wolfram had thrown across the room and walked out of the prince's room. Conrad was still trying to placate his little brother. Might as well find something to do until Wolfram calmed down. Preferably, distracting his brother from going anywhere near Wolfram … or that creep of a lord.

**TBC**

Author's note : *bow deeply* I'm so sorry for the (very, very) short chapter and the (very, very, _very_) long update. Real life plus writer's block can be annoying. But next time I (can hopefully) update this sooner. Thanks.


End file.
